deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
All times are based around pivotal events in the Dead Space time line: Extraction; Planet Crack. PAGE CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION Extraction: -300 years *An alien artifact now called the Black Marker is recovered somewhere on Earth and seized by the Earth Government. Extraction: -200 years *Michael Altman, a scientist involved in the Earth Government's investigation into the Black Marker, becomes dissatisfied with the handling of the project. :*Shortly after leaving the investigation team, Altman goes public with the existence of the Marker. People gather in vast numbers to hear him speak of the Marker. :*Michael Altman is killed; those responsible remain unknown, though some believe that a vengeful Earth Government assassinated Altman. *Michael Altman's death and the perceived attack on his beliefs causes his followers to rally to those beliefs and band together, resulting in the eventual creation of the Church of Unitology - a religion dedicated to the Marker and to Altman's belief that the Marker holds the key to Mankind's transformation. Extraction - (Unknown) *Unitology becomes a massive religion spanning earth and its planetary colonies. Certain radicalizations begin to appear within the Church of Unitology. *Dr. Eando Dukaj is part of the government sponsored project that reverse engineers the technology of the black marker - resulting in the creation of a replica. The replica is dubbed the Red Marker since it has a reddish hue. *The Red Marker is test fired with horrific results. All evidence of its existence are covered up and left on the test planet of Aegis 7. The planet is then put under a restricted state. *Paul Clarke and Octavia Clarke are born. Paul Clarke leads a life of ship building in the galactic Marine Corps and is frequently away from home. Octavia Clarke donates large portions of money to the church of unitology, sparing none for their future son's (Isaac) education. Extraction: -62 years *The USG Ishimura is completed and begins her long career of planet cracking. The ship is the most technologically advanced at the time, performing both as a mining vessel and a scientific research ship. Extraction: -43 years *Isaac Clarke is born. Extraction: -39 years *Paul Clarke mysteriously disappears on an extended off world tour. He is survived by his wife, Octavia, and his four-year-old son, Isaac. Extraction: -(Unknown) *The USG Ishimura undergoes at least two major overhauls and again becomes a highly advanced vessel. *Isaac Clarke joins the CEC and meets Nicole Brennan. The two have a relationship but grow apart from each other. *Lexine Murdoch is born on Earth. Extraction: -5 years *Jane Gauthier is assigned to the USG Ishimura Extraction: -2 years *A survey of Aegis 7 shows promise – especially in metals. The CEC funds the construction of the Aegis 7 colony which is completed quickly. Extraction: -5 weeks *An excavation team discovers the Red Marker. This prompts unexpected behavior amongst certain colonists. *The USG Ishimura is due in 4 weeks time. *Tensions rise gradually during this week. Miners show signs of insomnia and Unitologists become very edgy. Within three days the number of cases of insomnia rockets to 20 – all miners. Dead Space (Comics) Begins Dead Space: Downfall Begins Extraction: -4 weeks Dead Space: (Comics): *The marker generates a lot of interest in the colony with unitologists going to visit it. A team is put in place to prevent anyone getting to close. *A scuffle with a demented miner in the sickbay results in the accidental death of a nurse. *Captain Benjamin Matthius makes contact with Hanford Carthusia and asks him to ensure the marker is kept safe at all costs. *In the next three days tensions again begin to rise between unitologists and non-believers. Deakin Abbot holds regular preaching sessions in union square. This makes certain members of planet side security very uneasy. :*Insomnia cases continue to increase. Extraction -3 weeks Dead Space: (Comics): *Hanford Carthusia refuses to abandon the colony due to recent tension and violent cases. Sergeant Neumann notes that half the colony is “walking like it’s the end of the world”. Extraction: -2 weeks Dead Space: (Comics): *Serious concerns are raised over the developing trend in planet side violence. Murders are becoming a serious issue. *The USG Ishimura's arrival is imminent. =Extraction: -9 days = Dead Space: (Comics): *'Aegis 7 Local Day 912': Colony: 2 assaults =Extraction: -8 days = Dead Space: (Comics): *'Aegis 7 Local Day 913': Colony: 4 assaults, 1 murder Extraction: -1 week =Extraction: -7 days = Dead Space: (Comics): *'Aegis 7 Local Day 914': Colony: 5 assaults =Extraction: -6 days = Dead Space: (Comics): *'Aegis 7 Local Day 915': Colony: 8 assaults =Extraction: -5 days = Dead Space: (Comics): *'Aegis 7 Local Day 916': Colony: 9 assaults, 1 murder =Extraction: -4 days = Dead Space: (Comics): *'Aegis 7 Local Day 917': Colony: 9 assaults =Extraction: -3 days = Dead Space: (Comics): *'Aegis 7 Local Day 918': Colony: 10 assaults =Extraction: -2 days = Dead Space: (Comics): *'Aegis 7 Local Day 919': Colony: 11 assaults =Extraction: -1 day = Dead Space: (Comics): *'Aegis 7 Local Day 920': Colony: 13 assaults, 48 murders =Extraction: -0 day = Dead Space: (Comics): *'Aegis 7 Local Day 921' =Extraction: -1 hour = *Deakin Abbot begins a sermon in union square. This sermon will coincide with the markers removal from its pedestal and transportation into the colony. Dead Space: Extraction Begins. ='EXTRACTION' = *The marker is removed from its pedestal causing brief chaos. *The marker emits a high pitched “scream” which reaches out to everyone on the colony. Dead Space: (Comics): *Union Square Mass Suicide: 50 Unitologists, gathered at Union Square and listening to Deakin Abbot's sermon, commit suicide during the marker's "scream". Dead Space: Extraction: *The Marker's removal also affects the Aegis 7 planet-side systems, damaging Gravity Tether 16 and destabilizing the colony's Life Support Systems. =Extraction: +0 Hour = *The video of the mass suicide begins circulating around the colony. Half of the excavation team bring the marker inside whilst the others work on repairing damaged systems. As they return inside they discover the workers in the local area have gone completely insane. Sam Caldwell, one of the extraction team and boyfriend of Lexine Murdoch is forced to kill many members of his team in self defense. He is shot by Nathan McNeil of planet side security after succumbing to insanity himself. The other members of the extraction team complain of extreme sickness to Foreman Barrow. ---- ORDER OF EVENTS IN QUESTION =Extraction: +1 Hour = *Captain Matthius contacts Hanford Carthusia asking him to ensure the suicide bodies are kept in top condition. *In one of the megavents an unusual organic substance is discovered. Sergeant Neumann observes the material and promptly destroys it with fire. *Captain Matthius takes control of all mining operations. Planet crack is scheduled for two days time. *Doctor Kyne takes a shuttle to the colony. He observes the insomnia and violent cases planet side and takes a patient back to the ship with him. He returns his observations in an “off record” discussion with Captain Matthius. Kyne is disturbed by what he saw on the colony and begins to question his faith. *Dr. Mercer also discusses the events planet side with Kyne. Mercer is enthusiastic about the proceedings occurring below. =Extraction: +1 Day = *Warren Eckhart and possibly Dr. Mercer take shuttles to the colony. Eckhart is tasked with a confidential mission from the church of Unitology. Mercer somehow observes the beginnings of the necromorphs, starting with the increase in the organic material found around the megavents. :*Worried that the dementia on the colony could spread to the Ishimura, Captain Matthius issues a no fly order. This does not go down well with the crew and leads to the hydroponics department issuing a formal opposition to the order. Extraction: +1 week(?) Dead Space: Extraction: *Sergeant Gabe Weller and his security team take a shuttle planet side (breaking the no fly order under captain Matthius’ instructions) to recover the suicide bodies. They meet up with Nathan McNeal who goes with Weller to the morgue Planet Crack *The Ishimura commences with the Aegis VII Planet Crack. :*The planet crack causes a complete planet side blackout which lasts for around 5 minutes. Dead Space: (Comics): *'Aegis 7 Local Day 925' (Timescale now based on Planet Crack) =Planet Crack +0-5 Minutes = :*Several key events happen during this black out. :*The Hive Mind is released – though this is not known yet :*The organic material revealed to be necrotic flesh spreads at an alarming rate and beings to mutate – spawning the first necromorphs. :*Concern grows amongst the bridge staff on the Ishiumra. :*Around union square and P-SEC Headquarters, mass insomnia breaks out. Necromorphs start appearing. =Planet Crack +5 Minutes = *Survivors on the colony are being slaughtered, some by their own dementia and insanity and some by the first of the necromorphs. Dead Space: (Comics): *Hanford Carthusia is in the Aegis 7 Morgue; when the blackout ends, he is willingly killed by a necromorph. The bodies of the Union Square Suicides are still present. *At Union Square sergeant Neumann and others try to find a tram to get to the shuttle bay. All trams are full and more necromorphs start appearing. Dead Space: Extraction: *P-SEC Detective Nathan McNeil and Sergeant Weller are in the Aegis 7 Morgue during the black out; as a result, they are shielded from the colony-wide panic and insomnia. The bodies of the Union Square Suicides are not present. *Sergeant Weller and detective McNeil find case after case of mass panic and insomnia including a hostage situation which ends badly. *Chaos ensues on the colony. People begin violent assaults on each other and some simply commit suicide. McNeil and Weller barricade themselves inside P-Sec. They realize only too late that not all the remaining colonists had gone insane and some were just trying to get inside to save them from the horrors of the necromorphs; whilst inside they encounter the first of the necromorphs to reach this side of the colony. :*Across the colony Sergeant Neumann leads survivors to the shuttle bay, McNeil and Weller find Lexine Murdoch inside the abandoned P-Sec control room. Together the three make their way through central plaza approaching the shuttle bay from the opposite side of the colony. =Planet Crack: +Unknown = :*After planet crack had commenced and the "cork" had been lifted Foreman barrow takes a shuttle with his partner to the outskirts of the colony - the residential areas. He go finds his wife but she commits suicide. He takes her body to his shuttle and departs for the ship unaware that an infector is in the shuttle with him. =Planet Crack: +Unknown = *Foreman Colin Barrow crash lands aboard the ship in hangar 17. An infector and the necromoprph form of his wife are also brought aboard the ship and murder him. :*Necromorph invasion and infection of the USG Ishimura begins. =Planet Crack: +Unknown +1 Minute = *Alyssa Vincent's Security Team arrives on the Flight Deck and investigates the downed shuttle. Blood trails indicate that something was aboard the shuttle but is now gone. =Planet Crack: +Unknown = *From the colony two shuttles take off with those who are still alive. One successfully leaves the planet whilst the other crashes back down to the colony, destroying the shuttle bay and many survivors. Warren Eckhart is found in the debris and joins Lexine, Weller and McNeil. The four of them enter the megavents in an attempt to reach the maintenance hangars where Eckhardt’s shuttle is waiting. Dead Space: (Comics): *Neumann and Marla head to the communications needle in an attempt to radio the Ishimura for help. Marla is killed in an attempt to reach the needle, but she sacrifices herself so that Neumann can survive. Dead Space: Extraction: *Using Eckhardt's shuttle, Weller, McNeal, Lexine and Eckhardt escape the Hive Mind. :*The USG Ishimura opens fire on the survivors of the Aegis 7 Colony. ::*The last Aegis 7 Shuttle is destroyed, presumably killing all other survivors. *The Extraction group crashes into the Ishimura; they make their way on board. =Planet Crack +1 Hour = *Weller, McNeil, Lexine and Eckhart attempt to make their way to the bridge via the mess hall. Under Alyssa Vincent orders (Vincent was not present as she was dealing with the rapidly growing infection) they are taken to medical and quarantined. They then run into Nicole Brennan. *The necromorph infection spreads to the morgue - creating more necromorphs. Leggio awakes from his sedation to see that the necropmorphs have overrun the morgue. He is promptly disposed of by possibly the first pregnant infected aboard the ship. Shortly afterward McNeil enters the morgue by accident and discover the horrors within. Patients and bodies in all of the medical wards are disappearing - becoming necromorphs. With Weller's and McNeil's help the group escapes to ER which is full with patients with serious and violent injuries. *Doctors Kyne and Mercer at some point have a serious disagreement over unitology and the necromorphs. *Although the morgue is overrun by necromorphs, the captain's body remains untouched for now. Medical is overloaded with patients due to the increasing number of work related injuries implied to be due to departments being understaffed. The understaffing is a result of unitologists taking time off to see the marker and the necromorphs killing the crew - which the crew believes to be people merely "taking time off" *Alyssa Vincent's Security Team enters the Morgue. Ambushed by the transformed Leggio, Vincent's Team brings him down rapidly - despite their efforts, Corporal Dobbs is critically wounded and dies quickly of exsanguinations. *The crew deck and residential areas are shown to be falling to the necromorphs. :*Captain Matthius orders Vincent's Team to the Mess Hall. Vincent had previously ordered a security team to the mess hall to quarantine McNeal and co. *Vincent's Security Team enters the Mess Hall and abruptly engages a large number of necromorphs; though they are able to bring down a number of necromorphs, the Security-issued Divet is ill-suited to combating Necromorphs. :*Security Officer Pendleton is separated and cut down. :*Vincent's Team is placed in jeopardy; it is only the timely arrival of Engineering Specialist Samuel Irons, utilizing a Plasma Saw, that saves the Security Team from defeat. Vincent's Team rearms themselves with Plasma Saws. *Captain Benjamin Matthius is killed by Dr Kyne. His body is moved to the morgue. *The infection reaches hydroponics where Alyssa Vincent and her team continue fighting on. :*Sergeant Hanson breaks during combat. He murders Officer-Medic Shen and attempts to murder Chief Officer Vincent: Hanson is in turn killed by Officer-Engineer Ramirez. *The marker's presence aboard the ship generates large interest within the unitologist community. Large sections of the crew who has recently been re-assigned by Warren Eckhart continually take time off from their jobs to view the marker. This leaves departments understaffed. *Vincent and her team search the medical decks for survivors. Samuel Irons gives his life so that the Doctors can be evacuated. =Planet Crack +6 Hours = *Ore and mineral reports of a large segment of the planet brought up are very good, however due to understaffing and some officers simply disappearing (implied to be due to the spreading necromorph infection) a large chunk of the planet crack broke free whilst being held inside the ship, heavily damaging the surrounding areas of the mining deck. *Jacob Temple abandons engineering to find Dr. Elizabeth Cross. Previously he had attempted to fix several damaged fuel lines with his makeshift staff. Engineering thus falls to the necromorphs. = Planet Crack +12 Hours = *P-Sec Sergeant Abraham Neumann records his final log. He notes that since he lost Marla at the Communications Needle, he has not seen a living being in 6 hours. He leaves the screen presumably to his death. *Weller, Lexine and McNeal escape the Ishimura onboard maintenance shuttle 23, but not before Eckhart was killed by a necromorph and McNeal loses his arm in a near fatal battle with The Spider. Together they set a course for the space station known as The Sprawl. *Alyssa Vincent, trapped in the cargo hold alone, makes her last attempt to send a distress signal using the emergency beacon on a shuttle. She decompresses the hangar bay so that the shuttle will be sucked outside and the signal will reach Earth but in doing so she takes her own life. Dead Space (Comics) Concludes. *Earth (or at least the nearest base) receives the distress signal and dispatches the USG Kellion with Zach Hammond as commanding officer. The crew compliment is 5. *''The USG Kellion arrives in orbit. The crew aboard the maintenance shuttle receives the Kellions hail but is unable to respond because of the low power of their transmitter in the debris field. Likewise neither vessel can see each other as they are both obscured by the rubble surrounding the Ishimura. The events of Dead Space are set in motion.'' (Time Scale Now Based On the beginning of Dead Space) *The Kellion attempts to dock in The Ishimura's main hangar. The guidance system has been damaged and they end up crashing the Kellion on the Port side landing strip. The Kellion is badly damaged but not irreperable. The crew leaves the ship and checks into the flight lounge, which is deserted. Isaac accesses a computer terminal and downloads a damage report whilst in the flight lounge a quarantine is initiated by the computer. Two necromorphs enter the lounge and slaughter the security detail. Isaac is pursued into a service lift by another, and barely makes it. * = +1 Hours = *Isaac arrives on the medical deck. He encounters a blinded survivor tending over a mutilated corpse. Strangely she seems to have been aware of Isaac's arrival yet not that her "patient" is dead. She gives Isaac a kinesis module and then dies. Isaac proceeds on into medical, the security station resembling a chamber of horrors. Dead Space +3 years Dead Space 2 Begins. Category:Backstory Category:Content